In Need of A Home
by Teppen
Summary: Help rewrite! When Sasuke sees the homeless man who helped him out a while back, sitting -freezing his ass off in front of his work building, he decides to help him in return. Now, just because he's considered to be asexual by all that is the human race, that didn't mean he was immune to the beauty that was Naruto Uzumaki. Still bad at summaries. SasuNaru.


**Omg! It's back! And I like this ****_a lot_**** better than the last one, but I bullshitted the tital again, hehe. So, I am SO sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I had kind of forgotten about this story just a bit. And then today I saw a folder that was labeled 'help rewrite', and I was like "Shit" 0_O. But at least you finally have it now, am I right? Am I right? **

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU GET THERE!**

**Sasuke:22 Itachi: 26**

**I'm sorry for any typos, tell me if there are any drastic ones so I can fix them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yet ^-^**

* * *

Sasuke stood on the sidewalk waiting for the bus. Yes Uchiha Sasuke was waiting for the bus. If it wasn't for his douche bag of a brother, the man would be on his way home in his nice black corvette that he would refer to himself as his bat mobile. But no, the demon had apparently taken his car for a spin and crashed it. The car was totaled…according to Sasuke. It actually just had a large dent in it, but the younger Uchiha had too much pride to drive around in a car with any kind noticeable flaw. So he decided to let Itachi have it and buy a new car over the weekend. And well would you look at that, it's weekend already.

The Uchiha sighed when he saw the bus round the corner a block away from him. This may not seem very far, but just to make it clear, this block is very large. Sasuke literally had to squint his eyes to make out the number on the bus, to make sure it was his.

Now that he knew the bus was near Sasuke's patience seemed to vanish all together. He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited. Finally when the bus stopped in front of Sasuke, he got in and paid. There inside the bus he stood, holding one of the bars. The bus was cramped and it smelled of feet and sweat. Why feet? Sasuke understands sweat, but why feet? Sasuke looked at some old man that stood next to him. Oh yeah. It's because that old man wasn't wearing any shoes and his feet were fucking rank. Should they even let a man without shoes on a bus? Sasuke looked at the floor next to the old man's feet. There were his shoes. Well that explains that much. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust. Then, after not being able to handle the stench, he moved to the back of the bus. _I thought this was a bus not a subway._

The back of the bus wasn't so bad. Sasuke just found it quite disturbing. When he went to the back people stared at him. It's not like the people in the front of the bus didn't stare at him, but the back was filled with a lot of old men. Sasuke was tolerant of the women who stared at him, along with the exception of the young and good looking men in this world, but hell if he'd ever tolerate these perverted old geezers. That's creepy. Some women and young men sat here and there, but they couldn't handle the perverted stares they would receive and they would simply get off the bus for dear safety. Oh how Sasuke would want to hide under safety's blanket to keep him away from the creeps.

A women, not long after sitting in her seat shifted uncomfortably under the stares of the older men. When the bus made its next stop she got out of her seat and exited the bus. Sasuke watched the woman. Oh he really wants that blanket. The Uchiha at some point decided to sit down in the now free space. There were more places to sit that the previous people had long abandoned, but this seat was the farthest from the group of old perverts.

Now it was Sasuke who shifted uncomfortably. The stares were starting to get to him. Sasuke cursed himself under his breath. Why does he take a bus and not a taxi? It's not like he can't afford the cost of the taxi ride even if he lived pretty far from work. Sasuke looked up when he remembered.

_Oh yeah that's why._

Sasuke had originally decided on taking a taxi to and from work, but Itachi said something to him just to get a good laugh. Itachi had questioned Sasuke's choice in transportation and his normality. To Sasuke, that hit something. And that something ladies and gentlemen is called pride. Sasuke felt offended by his brother's words and claimed that he himself is the most normal person he knows. That should really say something about the people he knows, coming from Sasuke.

Sasuke apparently had too much pride and wanted to prove that he can be "normal". Sasuke looked at his surroundings.

_If this is normal, I'm never doing this 'normal' again. _The Uchiha let out an exasperated sigh. A low chuckle resonated from behind Sasuke. Stiffly Sasuke turns around and sees some old man right in his face. Alright that's it. Sasuke quickly stands up. Rank feet are better than this crap.

"Hey old man, stop being a creep." He heard someone say behind him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw some man in a too-large-for-his-tiny-ass-body jacket and sweats. _Oh now the homeless get into the picture_. Sasuke thought, not acknowledging what the man had done for him. Said man looked up at him after the creep had left. Sasuke only kept to his expressionless façade. The man smiled at Sasuke not saying anything.

"Are you expecting something?" Sasuke asked grabbing onto a bar. The man's smile turned into a slight frown.

"A thank you would be nice." He suggested. Sasuke snorted.

"Yes that would be nice, but we don't get everything we want in life."

_You should know._ Sasuke added in his head. Best not to be _too_ rude to strangers. Who knows how crazy, psychopathic, murderous, stalker-ish a person can be.

"Are you implying something?"The man asked. Sasuke smirked at him as he sat back down.

_Smart guy._

"If I were to be implying something, what would you think it be?"Sasuke asked back. The man's face turned into a glare. Sasuke chuckled at his attempt at being intimidating. He was practically immune to any other glares, except for his father's of course.

"Asshole."

"Moron."

The man 'tsked' before walking down the skinny aisle to a seat all the way in the back of the bus. Was he not bothered by the geezers? Sasuke shrugged it off. He waited a few more minutes until the bus came to a stop. Sasuke stood up and glanced over his shoulder for a moment. The man looked at him and glared, but only received a smirk from the Uchiha. Sasuke got off the bus and his phone rang. Sasuke took out his phone. The Uchiha cringed when he read the caller ID. Reluctantly, Sasuke answered the phone.

"What do you want?" He answered the phone rudely.

_"Come meet me at the park."_ Itachi replied.

"Why the park?" Sasuke asked.

_"It's relaxing."_ Sasuke sighed at the answer.

"Whatever, what time?"

_"Four…o two."_

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. _Why o two?_ His brother was so weird. The two said their goodbyes before hanging up. Sasuke checked the time and cursed under his breath. It was three fifty. The park wasn't too far away, but it wasn't close either, and his brother only gave him twelve minutes to get there. That bitch. Sasuke sighed knowing his brother would be mad if he were there late. He found that it was better to not get his brother mad. The last time that happened Itachi had pranked Sasuke continuously for a month. Now Sasuke knew to be cautious.

Quickly Sasuke ran all the way to the park. Judging by the pace he was going he was going to get there early. Better safe than sorry. When he got to the park, he had about five minutes to spare. Now all he had to do was wait. As Sasuke waited, he took account of his surroundings. The park was vacant at this time. Since when is a park vacant? Sasuke mentally shrugged and walked down to a small stream. Once there he dug into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it. He inhaled and exhaled a puff of smoke and kicked at the ground.

"Hello little brother." Sasuke heard from behind him. He turned around and found Itachi standing above him. Sasuke nodded in reply and walked up the small hill.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked when he was at Itachi's level. Itachi nodded his head as Sasuke took a long drag from his cigarette. The elder Uchiha raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"That's still a nasty habit of yours, little brother." Itachi stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He asked in annoyance. "My smoking habits?" Itachi let out a sigh and shook his head.

"What I wanted to talk about was the business, little brother." He said. Sasuke nodded him to continue, not even questioning the frequent use of 'little brother'. It annoyed Sasuke to no end when Itachi addressed him like that. But what was he to do? Itachi did what he wanted and what he wanted was to call Sasuke, 'little brother'. Besides whenever Sasuke complained about it, he would have to deal with Itachi's idiocies. As of now on, he didn't want to deal with _that_.

So the conversation began. It wasn't too important. Itachi had simply spoken of the usual things. Marketing, profits, stock, and the minor troubles they had as well. Sasuke had half listened to what Itachi said. He had been rather bored of the conversation. All that was spoken of were things he already knew. He did run the business alongside his older brother. Apparently Itachi had felt the need to re-discuss some of these topics. But after all this, Itachi's next sentence was quite shocking.

"It would be about time you get married, don't you think little brother?" Itachi questioned a little playfully. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Married?" Sasuke asked calmly, though a little apprehensively. Itachi nodded his head. Though he understood completely, a non-rational part of his mind began to panic. _Married? I don't want to get married! I am only twenty-two for God's sake' _.Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts. Though to some, this may sound like Itachi was just teasing, Sasuke knew the implication of Itachi's question. The company needed heirs. It had nothing to do with Sasuke actually having a relationship and getting married. Absolutely nothing.

Sasuke looked away from Itachi. _'Whatever, it's not like I have much of a choice in this case.'_ He thought.

"Don't think you don't have a choice, little brother." Itachi then stated. Sasuke shot his head up to his brother, shocked quite a bit. It was odd. Itachi always seemed to have a knack for knowing what was on Sasuke's mind.

"It was simply a suggestion." Itachi continued. "But it was a suggestion you should keep in mind. The company needs heirs." Sasuke looked away, his expression relaxed back to the point where no expression could be read.

"Then why don't you just get married?" Sasuke asked. Itachi's chuckling caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who has been dreaming of having children since my teenage years, little brother." Itachi answered. Sasuke frowned, a small tint of blush tainting his pale cheeks. He didn't really appreciate Itachi bringing such things up. In his early teens Sasuke had loved the thought of children. He couldn't wait until he found that special someone, get married, and have a child, but that want to see a mini Sasuke running around his home soon began to disappear as he got older. "But alas, you've seem to become asexual, my dear little brother." Itachi continued. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he really was asexual. He just didn't have the need to go about and fuck a woman or man senseless like in his teenage years. He simply grew up. Well, some part of him grew up that is.

"I'm not asexual, Itachi." Sasuke muttered. Itachi nodded his head and grunted. Sasuke rolled his eyes again. He knew Itachi wasn't really listening to him. He didn't though. It didn't matter. "Whatever are we done here?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked up and nodded. With a grunt they went their separate ways. Sasuke walking to his home which was nearby and Itachi driving the bat mobile to his condo which was farther into town. Sasuke watched his brother drive away in his car. If he was an emotional person –which he wasn't- he'd be tearing up a little. But as an Uchiha, Sasuke didn't roll that way so he opted for giving his brother the evil eye until the demon was no longer in sight.

All had become quiet after that. No one bothered Sasuke as he relaxed in his fairly large home alone. Just the way he liked it. Then later that night it had begun to snow. Just the way he liked it.

* * *

**A/N: Everytime I get on the bus, something wierd happens. One time a lady kept bugging me and asking me if I liked disney and if I ever went to disney land. And another time an old man kept calling me and my aunt pigs and was oinking at us for eating ice cream on the bus. And then there was a video of a dog playing and he said I looked like the dog. I was like, "Thank you sir 'cause that's a cute little puppy". We tried so hard not to laugh.**

**Just outa curiosity, I'm not the only one who's only ever had wierd experiences on the bus right?**

**Okay so, since this was originally the second story I posted of FF, I will be focusing on this and The Tutor more. So that means less updates for Sinfully Yours and Masked Man. Also, if you're new to me, go check out those stories porfa ^)_(^**

**Oky then...**

**FAVE!FOLLOW!REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
